Children Will Listen
by RedRose900
Summary: A rebellion has broken out in District 2, forcing Gale to flee with his family to the one place he swore he'd never go again. District 12. But they can't stay hidden for long...
1. First Midnight

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Hunger Games, or Into The Woods-which is where the song quotes come from.**

**This fic is not connected to my other fic 'Simple Things' although there are a few similarities.**

_**You may know what you need,  
But to get what you want,  
Better see that you keep what you have**_

**~First Midnight~**

It started raining at about the same time as the sky began to darken. We were lucky, and were already headed back home at that point. Peeta and I had watched the sunset from the meadow. Watched the sky change from powder blue to lilac, to pink then finally to a deep, burning orange. Then it went black.

We were holding hands when the first few drops of rain hit us. Laughing, we ran home together-hands linked-as the downpour began to grow heavier. By the time we reached our house, our home, the rain was pouring so heavily it was almost hard to see. I never stopped smiling though. Paired with the darkness, finding our way in the rain would have been impossible if we hadn't known exactly where we were going. If we hadn't known the path from the meadow to our home by heart.

Drying ourselves by the fire, we exchange kisses and smiles. After those bombs went off, I promised myself I'd never smile again. Afterwards, I thought I would stay true to that promise forever. That was eight years ago. I've broken my promise. I realised a long time ago that being miserable doesn't help anything, especially if you have the chance to be happy. And I have that chance. I have Peeta, and I intend to keep it that way. Forever.

We stay up late, by the fire, as we always do. There's nowhere to go, nothing to be readily awake for in the morning. Nothing to worry about. I wouldn't have it any other way. I've already spent too much time worrying.

We toast bread together. It's been years since our first toasting. It was a stormy night just like this one, with the wind beating against the windows and the sound of rain falling pounding on the roof.

Peeta holds me close by the warmth of the fire, like he did that night so many years ago. Like he's done every night since. And when he does so I know that I'm content. That despite of everything that's happened I know I'm happy. I have everything I need to be happy.

And then there's a knock at the door.

"Just the wind" murmurs Peeta. We're half asleep, the both of us. Another knock sounds at the door, louder and more desperate than before. It can't be the wind. I pull my self up from the fireplace, out of Peeta's arms and go to the door. Surely no one's there. Surely know one is outside in that weather.

I shoot Peeta a questioning glance, and he nods before I open the door. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbles as I do so.

Gale is standing on the doorstep, looking bedraggled and soaked to the skin. It's so dark outside that I can barely see, but I can see Gale. And he's not alone. Huddled into his side is young girl.

"Katniss…." Gale's voice is desperate "Can we come in?".

I nod. Maybe it's because I can't think of what to say. Gale nudges the girl inside, before turning back and facing the storm.

"She says it's ok" he calls, his voice half drowned out by the rain. Two more figures become visible on the porch, one smaller than the other. Next thing I know they're all in my house, dripping rain water on to the dark wooden floor. Gale turns to me.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, we had no where else to go"

"What's going on?" Asks Peeta, taking in the scene. Two children, shivering and dripping rain. Gale, his hair plastered to his face. And Johanna, equally wet and holding a baby.

"You didn't see the news?" she asks, surprised as she bounces the child on her hip.

Peeta and I shake our heads, I think I'm still incapable of speech. We never watch the news, or any television. It would be too hard. The propos from the rebellion are still often replayed.

"You don't know?" Gale asks, bewildered. "There's been another rebellion"

The old grandfather clock in the hallway strikes midnight.


	2. I Know Things Now

_**And I know things now,  
Many valuable things,  
That I hadn't known before:  
Do not put your faith  
In a cape and a hood,  
They will not protect you  
The way that they should.  
And take extra care with strangers,  
Even flowers have their dangers.  
And though scary is exciting,  
Nice is different than good.**_

**~I Know Things Now~**

I know now that the rebellion had started in District 2. Having been the most loyal to the Capitol, District 2 had never fully settled under the new government. There had been unrest for quite some time. But no one predicted that anything would ever come of it. No one predicted a full scale rebellion.

We never saw it coming here in District 12 at all. Those of us who are left tend to shy away from the affairs of the rest of the country. It's not our concern, not anymore. Or at least it wasn't until I heard that knock on my door.

Gale has explained about the rebellion, but he's yet to explain the children. Or the fact that Johanna is here…..standing a little too close to him.

Peeta offers the two older children blankets so they can dry off, and some toasted bread from earlier which they warily accept. There are three of them in all. I don't know their names yet, if they've been mentioned I haven't heard. Closest to me is the girl that came in first with Gale, the one with dark hair and even darker eyes. If it weren't for those eyes she'd look like a kid from the Seam. She looks to be about six or seven. The boy is a little older looking, his light brown hair slightly messy atop his head. Unlike his sister he has grey eyes. Seam eyes. The littlest one-the toddler- I haven't seen much of yet. Her face is buried into Johanna's shoulder. What I can see though is that she is the pure reflection of Johanna, with big dark eyes and the same shade of hair. Despite these striking similarities though it's the clear who the child's father is. It's clear with all three of them.

Gale addresses me.

"I know I've got no right to ask, but can we stay here for a bit? Just until we know what's going on back in Two"

"Of course you can"

It's Peeta that speaks, not me. I haven't said anything yet.

"Stay as long as you need" he continues. Always trying to help people. Gale nods at him then turns to me.

"Are you ok with this?" he asks warily. Honestly, the answer is no. But I can't turn them away. Even after everything I can't turn Gale away.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I say innocently, though my voice is cold. This is my way of letting him know that he hasn't been forgiven, but I'll help him if I can. After all, why should his children suffer for something he did?

"So these are your kids?" I ask, changing the subject. The atmosphere brightens significantly and Peeta and I are introduced to the children.

"I'm Cole" The boy shakes our hands "It was my birthday last week" he informs us.

"Really, how old are you?" asks Peeta kindly, he's good with kids. Too good.

"I'm eight now" he says proudly. Peeta ruffles Cole's his hair affectionately and turns to the oldest girl.

"And what's your name sweetheart?"

"None of your business"

Peeta looks slightly taken aback but Johanna just laughs and says "Autumn takes after me".

"Umm…nice to meet you" Peeta extends his hand but Autumn just glares at him and crosses her arms.

"Who's this little one then?" I ask, indicating the toddler snuggled into Johanna's arms.

"Emmie, and she's getting heavy" says Johanna, lifting the child further up her hip.

"Want me to take her?" asks Gale. Johanna makes to pass her over, but apparently Emmie is a little clingy because she clings to Johanna and shakes her head petulantly.

"Ummy" she whines, which I think mean mommy.

"Want to go to Daddy?" Johanna asks her, and the girl frowns for a few seconds before reaching her pudgy little arms out and allowing Gale to take hold of her. As soon as she's in his arms she grips tightly onto his coat collar and watches him intently. I was right, Emmie is clingy.

Autumn's voice breaks my concentration away from her sister.

"Mommy I'm tired. Do these people have beds?"

Johanna looks at me hesitantly.

"You must all be tired, we've got plenty of extra rooms" I say. It's a six bedroom house, and of those six only four are in use. The room that belongs to Peeta and I, and the room that was once Prim's. Ok, it's not in use but the door is locked and I have no intention of ever removing her things. Peeta shows Cole and Autumn to one of the spare rooms, while I lead Gale and Johanna to another. Emmie, who has begun to yawn persistently, her little eyes begun to droop, still manages to keep a firm hold on her fathers coat.

It seems Gale has been waiting until his older children were out of earshot because as soon as they're out of sight he turns to me and asks.

"Are you really sure about this?...It's just for a day or two"

"She's just going to have to be" says Johanna, as Emmie is passed back to her. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go".

"I still don't understand what's going on" says Peeta from the doorway. Gale is about to answer when a call comes from down the hall.

"Mommy, Daddy! Come and tell us a story"

"You know what?" I say "We'll sort everything out in the morning"

And with that I leave the room, go to my own and curl up on the bed.


End file.
